


Ever Hear Of A Thing Called Love

by InsanityisReality



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityisReality/pseuds/InsanityisReality
Summary: She hates everything he is. He loves everything she isn't. Warning: femriki





	1. Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I am a fanfiction author originally, but I've packed my metaphorical bags and took my shit over to this lovely place. The reason for the sudden move was because a reader of mine told me fanfiction was cracking down on mature content and taking a bunch of it down. So I took the friendly advice and made an account here. To anyone not from fanfiction who hasn't been following this story from the beginning let me start by saying this fic is hella old, and as I post more chapters you're gonna see a change in writing style, consistences, and so on. For that, I apologize but I'm far too lazy to turn back now and rewrite entire chapters at this point. I have a hard enough time updating as it is. So, to the newbies, welcome and I hope you enjoy reading this. I truly have had fun writing it thus far!
> 
> IiR

I don't own Ai No Kusabi 

…

Iason Mink, golden child of Jupiter, found himself faced with a conundrum. It wasn’t something he experienced often, this feeling of… boredom. Or maybe, perhaps, he had always felt this way, and was just now taking the time out of his schedule to process the information. 

He had made arrangements with his Black Market overseer to pick him up later on today for a brief meeting. Maybe he’d find something of interest while he was out. Though, he somehow doubted that. Midas wasn’t exactly known for much entertainment-wise. Nothing that would suit him anyway. He found the simpering fools that crawled the streets far too dull, his lip curling with just the thought of them. 

Raoul had suggested a pet, if he recalled. His friend had been rather persistent in him purchasing the newest model he’d help to create. Apparently they were all the rave with his fellow brethren. 

He’d just gotten rid of his last pet, the thing was far too old to be of any use. He had purchased the male, dark-haired and puny, about six years ago. Iason couldn't remember ever having any interest in owning a pet, and he’d gone to just about every pet show, auction, or private viewing imaginable…

Pets held no intelligence, no skill other than that of the sexual nature, not to mention they were very high maintenance. He didn’t have the time for them. He’d been fortunate with his last pet- the male seemed to do well enough on his own, with the help of his furniture. But never once did the Blondie acknowledge him, given some indication that he was even in the room. From what he understood this was not appropriate behavior when handling them. His brothers would dote, fondle, and caress their pets yet he never felt the desire to himself. So when his purebred came of age he sold him off to one of the brothels in Midas, and decided he would be done with the burdening creatures entirely. 

But now here he was, back to his original thought. 

Iason closed his eyes, the slightest bit of irritation tugging at his perfect face. 

…

“Hey watch it, ya damned brat!” 

“Slow it the fuck down, kid!”

He paid them no mind as he shoved his way past the occasional straggler along the streets. He had a mission, and that mission involved the mongrel whom had just turned the corner at the junk shop, wild black hair flowing in the breeze. 

"Riki! Hey wait up!"

The girl paused and turned, dark eyes swiveling to the tiny boy who attached himself to her hip, hands tugging at her pants. She grinned. 

"Riki, Riki, Riki! Guess what I got?"

After a moment of contemplation she shrugged and continued in her paced walking, the bundle attached to her squealing as he was flung forward.

"Do I get a hint?"

"Noooo," the cheeky kid laughed letting go of her belt loop to run up ahead. She studied him, eyes traveling down to the bulging back pocket of the boy’s pants.

"Imma guess... A wallet."

He stopped running and spun, glaring at her. “Lucky guess!”

“Ain’t nothing lucky about it, kid.”

Stealing was something one had to do at that age, or you died of starvation. Riki had learned this early in life, being kicked out of guardian at the age of eight she had to learn how the gigs worked and quickly.

Females were rarely released from the breeding grounds of Amoi, she being the one of two that had been released in twenty years. She soon had surrounded herself with her fellow childhood friends, all of them being males, and learned how to defend herself properly. A year later and they had formed a small gang known today as Bison. It wasn't much of anything back then, being only small kids they had to train themselves in the arts of conning, lifting, and proper aim with guns and knives. Today however they were highly skilled and fairly well known and they were only in their preteens.

“Go home, Sikes. You did good.”

She continued on walking, her long muscular legs setting a quick yet comfortable pace as she moved swiftly and silently throughout the small city. She had not the slightest clue as to where she wanted to go, but knew she would eventually end up there.

And that was how she wandered her way into Midas.  
…

A sliver hover vehicle slowed to a stop in front of Jupiter tower. lason wasted no time, quickly getting in, not even waiting for the redheaded driver to open the door for him. "Black market." was all he needed to say before his well trained market boss sped off towards the back roads of Midas.

The ride in itself was quiet like usual, neither of the men being much of the social kind. The slight hum of the car and the soft breathing of them both being the only sounds. Ice blue eyes drifted their way to gaze out the tinted windows. The owner of them seeing everything yet nothing as the world outside morphed into a colorful blur the faster the car sped up.

As they pulled behind the buildings of Midas, Katze slowed down the car considerably, no longer having to compete with traffic. They passed ally after ally. Each had their fair share of trash bins or homeless bums. Iason had seen it all before, passing these same spaces many times. It was nothing but a routine by now and he nether enjoyed it nor despised it. It was simply pure duty and obligation to live and breathe every moment of his life, and he will always know it as such.

But little did he know that today would be different. It would dictate the rest of his life, the funny thing being it wouldn't take the ending of two worlds to change it. No, all it it would take is a single moment of hesitation. A single second of true nature and curiosity to dictate the rational mind, and years from now, when he sat on his last dying breath, would not regret at all what his eyes saw.

A flash of black…

"Katze, stop the car."

These words were so simply spoken with no conviction or emptiness, but merely of pure interest.

The hover vehicle gently slowed to a graceful stop at the end of an alleyway. The blonde behind the dark windows narrowed his eyes at the scene.

There, among a small group of men was a dark haired...women.  
…

Riki had to have been at this for ten minutes if not more.

Her body ached with each convulsion of her muscles as she twisted and swung in the unusual dance of battle. Her knuckles were bloodied and torn, and her eyes ablaze with intense fire as she threw a blow that nearly landed a man unconscious. Her ears listened in for each heavily planted step of the small Midas gang members feet as they tried to trade their own deadly blows, and at the same time trying to dodge hers.

Being in the odds of six to one, the odds in themselves were not in her favor. However that meant nothing to one such as her. Mongrels were raised in blood and pain while these boys were coddled and comforted by money and a good living. She knew how to push past the weighing of her limbs whilst they could not. Her mind could still think and plan while the Midas men could only focus on the pain they were not used to receiving.

A bulky male to her left slipped a blade from his boot and attempted to plunge it into her exposed stomach. But Riki was faster, to his dismay, and dodged the incoming weapon with a quick pivot of her body. She slammed her right leg into the man's side causing his breath to be ripped from his lungs, and crumple to his knees.

The black haired girl then produced a butterfly knife from her own run down shoe, and with great speed stabbed the man in the throat. His eyes grew comically wide as the feeling of warm blood filled his lungs, while pain erupted everywhere else on his body. He began to convulse uncontrollably. His breathing became ragged, and he desperately clawed at his neck ripping his skin raw. Red liquid spilled from his mouth and eyes causing his vision to blur and making breathing nearly impossible.

He glared at the monster above him that held a look of pure distaste written clear as day on her features. Right before his body succumbed to the death the blade in his throat had promised him, he attempted to say what he thought of such a look coming from a lowlife mongrel.

"Gr...ack...te-..."

Riki, with no sign in her face that she had just killed a man, grabbed her favorite weapon from the now dead body and leaped away from a fist aimed at her temple. She slipped her dainty fingers within the black blade's handle and flung her armed hand behind herself, catching a boy with white hair off guard. The smaller male cried out in pain as her knife slashed through his right leg cutting through muscles and tendons, blood splattered on both Riki herself and the cold cement.

And it was warm.

Riki grinned.

The male staggered back nearly loosing balance, pain etched into his little boy features. Gaining his footing slightly, he lunged at the girl in a fit of rage only to freeze when the dark haired beast leaped over his body and landed behind him with only the grace of a wild cat.

A strong yet feminine arm slid around his neck faster than he could blink and his mouth fought to take in air as the appendage tightened like a coiling snake, not allowing the much needed oxygen to pass to his burning lungs. The boy could hear his gang yelling at him to break free, encouraging him to fight back. The angry yells and cries broke forth a sense of panic and fear, but the chance to do anything faded when the feeling of a cold object being plunged into his chest took hold of his senses.

Green eyes cast down in shock, not knowing what to make of the black blade sticking out of his chest just above his heart. Pain rattled his very core when he realized what was happening and he let out a scream of agony as red stained his shirt. He began to struggle now as the corners of his mind were starting to shut down. The arms constricting him began to loosen as his movements became very weak. It almost seemed as if the arms were comforting him, hugging him in a sweet state of reassurance. Darkness welcomed him as the pain faded, leaving him comfortably cold. The women holding him was warm, and he snuggled into her soft chest, smelling the scent of blood, sweat, and something he knew was totally her and her alone. She was a terrifying woman.

And this was his last thought as death stole him.

The dark beauty could feel it when the still warm body went limp in her hold and gently let it sink to the ground at her feet. The young man's blood pooled about him, tainting the air around it to reek of the copper smelling liquid.

She let her midnight gaze wander lazily up to the remaining men. Her body was relaxed and her hand that still held her bloody weapon was twirling it, red droplets being flung with the quick movements.

"Do ya still want ta fight me?"

Riki chuckled in amusement at seeing the hate filled glares.

"So... Is that a yes, then?"

A laser blade whizzed past her head, narrowly missing her right ear.

“Guess it was."

The girl had to drop low when a leg shot out in a sharp roundhouse, a cry of anger following through the dense air. Animalistic gilt sparked in her eyes as she continued to dodge the legs and arms, weaving in and out of the attacks. She leaped onto an old trashcan using it to propel herself into the air, twisting her body in such a way that she landed gracefully on the balls of her feet.

Riki went to dodge as an arm came down upon her, but a leg shot out from a man already on the ground, causing her to trip and fall. Her body was immediately pinned down and held still. She attempted to struggle in their tight hold, but thought better of it when a knife was harshly pressed to the base of her throat.

"Ha! Now who's the helpless little bitch?! Beg me for forgiveness, and maybe I'll make it less painful!"

Black eyes narrowed dangerously as tan fists clenched. Riki begged for no one. Certainly not some low life Midasian.

"Go fuck yourself, ya piece of shit!"

Her head snapped to the side with the impact of the much anticipated slap. A slight burning quickly made itself known on Riki's skin. The mongrel growled low, but could do no more due to her bound limbs. The Midas man looked down at her with hatred and disgust, wasting no more time in pulling out a laser knife from his pants pocket. His lips twitched into a sick grin as he carelessly dangled the sharp glowing blade in front of Riki's face.

The women curled her lip at the offending weapon that swung innocently in front of her nose, knowing that it was going to be the thing that ended her miserable life. She didn’t want to die- no one ever really did, but she was far too stubborn to beg. Besides, she wasn’t under the impression that these fuckers would let her walk out of here even if it was with her tail between her legs.

"This is your last chance mongrel. Beg me to forgive you... Or die slowly and a hell of a lot more painfully."

Night slicked eyes met a careless grey in amusement. Thick bloodstained lips parted in a feral smirk of defiance.

"I don't bow for anyone. Not you, not Jupiter, and certainly not quick death," she gathered spit in her mouth and let it fly all over the male's face.

All time seemed to stop as all three men stood wide eyed at the thick and bloody saliva that dripped off their boss's face. A vein popped on the side of his neck, his skin morphing red, eyes blazing. 

"Hold that bitch down!"

Riki wanted to wince in pain but refrained when the hands that had her pinned tightened considerably.

Not one to run from a fight, she stared death right in the face as the man stood above her form with the knife raised high into the air, and still continued to watch as the man began to plunge it downwards towards her exposed abdomen. However she lost her nerve when it came close and she shut her eyes tightly, waiting for it all to be over with soon, waiting for a searing pain to be welcomed into her exhausted body.

"Ack!"

The cry of pain filled the dense city air.

But…

Riki cracked open an eye.

The man who only seconds ago was ready to end her existence, was being forcefully lifted off of the ground. His face was contorted in anguish as his right wrist was in the process of being crushed in a frighteningly solid hold.

Tall.

Strong.

Blonde strands of sun kissed hair.

It took a second to click. But with the clothing and fancy hair she had a sinking feeling what stood before her now was far scarier than any punk with a knife.

The thugs holding her down immediately let go as they caught eye of what it was that interrupted them. Without thinking they all charged out of the ally, yelling and begging for forgiveness. The man that was still in the elite's hold was dropped carelessly to the ground like unwanted trash. He grabbed his abused wrist with his left hand, whimpering as he too followed suit of the others.  
All the mongrel could do was stare at the being before her with wide eyes. The man was clothed in what could only be a syndicate uniform made from the finest of silk, the red and pure white cloth held him skin tight and proceeded to accentuate his muscled physique. His head rested on broad shoulders that supported strong arms. He had a magnificent expanse of chest and a rock hard torso. Long and powerful legs that helped this man stand at a good 6'7 feet. His blond hair was pale in color and reached mid back; the shiny strands were almost bland to look at but fitted the beautiful being.

Mongrels knew of the crowned princes of Amoi, and you would have to be incredibly stupid not to recognize one. However no one from her part of town had actually... Seen one. Such beings were only whispered about in darkened alleys or shady nightclubs, no one really knowing who the elite class were or what they partook in, only that the separation in the social ladder was infinite. It took a moment for it to process that a king had just saved a lowly peasant, for what reason, Riki was still unsure of.

The man seemed somewhat shocked himself as his ice blue gaze stared back down at her. For a moment it seemed the royal prince was at a loss of how to go about the situation.  
Then with a flick of a switch the Blondie's eyes filled with clarity and were replaced with hardened steel.

"A mongrel."

The word was spat out with such pity and spite that it sent a chill down Riki's spine. For the first time in a long time, an all too familiar sinking feeling gripped at her chest. It was the sickening feeling of fear…

And she hated it.

Leaping up from the cold cement, her pain and situation forgotten, she hissed at the man with hate and anger daring him to say anything more about what she was. The elite however, just stayed still and silent, his eyes burning her wherever they traveled, seeming to be inspecting every ounce of skin.

Riki knew she couldn't take the man on, only a fool would think so highly of themselves. And if she ran he would think her a coward and that was just unacceptable. So the only question was...  
What was she to do now?

…

He was…

Fascinated. 

It was young, dark and wild. Pure animal with the mane of black hair cascading down her back. Muscular and scarred, bloody from the fight and drenched with sweat. He wasn't sure if he was repulsed or disturbingly curious. 

"What the fuck ya staring at?"

He was ripped from his musings from the voice of the girl, the question had been growled out fiercely, a good match for the wild beast it belonged to. She had a heavy accent that informed him she had a lack of education, the words flowing like water from her lips as she didn't bother herself with proper pronunciation. Iason kept his face straight and showed nothing. His mask of ice ever present.

"At you."

The interesting creature hissed at him in displeasure. That hard, slim body crouching a tad lower resting the body weight on the balls of calloused feet. She literally looked like a wild animal ready to pounce on him.

He almost found that entertaining.

“I didn’t ask to be saved. So if you’re waiting for a ‘thank you’...”

Still crouched low, as if waiting for lason to strike, she glared up at his now amused blue eyes. It was painfully obvious that this girl was waiting for a negative response, if not daring him, not knowing anything else. But it was clear she was ready to give her own in return.

“I desire no compensation from the likes of yourself, mongrel.”

It was an immediate reaction, she stood smoothly, tall, shoulders raised back, her hands clenching at her sides. This mutt had something to prove. It was obvious with the way she held herself, her mannerisms when speaking to him, her glaring hatred. She was ashamed, deep inside of what she was, and he knew that with a bit of prodding she’d leap over mountains just to impress him. Not because she liked him, or even because he was a ruling power of Amoi. She’d do this for anyone- simply due to the fact that she didn’t want to be looked down upon. She wanted to be better than what she was, wanted to rise above her title and become something impressive. 

“I refuse, to owe anything to anyone. Especially to someone like you,” her tone became nasty. He had greatly upset her and she was trying to mask it with venom and arrogance. The mutt was so easily see-through. 

“This way.”

He wasn’t sure what it was that made him follow. He knew it was a mistake, his mind exploring every scenario where this could go wrong… but for once in his life, Iason didn’t care. 

So he took one step- then another, until he was walking towards the darkness the street rat had entered through. He let it consume him as he crossed over, somewhere deep inside knowing there was no turning back.

…. 

From the hover car a richly red-headed figure sat in silence, enjoying a lit cherry, as his eyes followed the two forms before darkness enveloped them. Thin lips twitched upwards in a small smirk of knowing amusement.

He had a strong feeling it would not be the last time he laid his eyes on that mongrel.

….


	2. The Beast's Fear

….

 

8 months later

Ceres 11:25 p.m

It was never clear as to why Riki dragged herself from the street races and dirty stunts of her hoverbike to accompany a night out at some of the local clubs. It wasn't in her nature to be social nor was it a favorable way to spend her evening; however she always managed to keep in step behind the roughhousing men of her gang as they stripped the locals of their cash and credit before hitting up a bar or two. And no matter how many they went to it was always the one they ended with that would relax Riki into a calm state of slightly buzzed. The place was called Nightly Rush. It was a moderate building near the east side of Ceres decorated with neon shapes to resemble naked figures of curvy hourglass. She supposed the atmosphere that surrounded the club was heavy and inviting and it was the main reason why, when her gang wanted a night at the club, she would tag along.

She was currently occupying a dark love-seat near the back wall, away from all of the action. Her dark eyes never left the middle of the dance floor where many sweaty and drunk bodies slid and grinded against one another, all induced by a passionate haze of excitement. They all looked to be enjoying themselves and the mongrel couldn't help but grin. She briefly wondered what Guy would say to a nice 'sex with clothes on' dance, but pushed the thought away when she realized she wasn't drunk enough or relaxed enough. She let out a sarcastic snort when she remembered that being relaxed was a feeling she hadn't felt since…

Riki frowned. Her hand absentmindedly swirling her drink around in her glass, the sloshing sounds a slight distraction from her unease. Ever since her run in with the Blondie in Midas the feeling of being watched never left her. It was as if those icy eyes never left her skin, sending a burning trail down her spine. It was a constant burden; one Riki could certainly do without.

The dark figure abruptly stood and padded her way to the restroom, unaware of the eyes that traveled with her body. Desire was common when the black haired beauty went anywhere, many wanting to just touch her. However none ever dared to try. Along with the desire was the ever present fear, fear of being beaten to a bloody pulp or worse. And they had good reason to fear. Riki was a name that was whispered with respect as well as an undertone of warning, and nobody from Ceres cared to cross paths with the Bison Gang or their esteemed leader. Riki had made sure of that. She was always full of fire and anger and that was a mixture for chaos wherever she went. Her dangerous persona kept people on edge and always at a distance.

Riki came out of the restroom with a bit of blood on her lip, and before the door swung closed one could catch a glimpse of an unconscious body lying awkwardly on the dirty tile. People sitting nearby ceased whispering and simply watched the she-devil as she limped back to her seat not wanting to say a word until she was a safe distance away.

As she made her way over to her table, ignoring the stares, she saw that her once unoccupied seat was now holding in it, a man. She immediately stopped and glared at him, her body tensing and hands itching to grab at her knife secured in her right boot. The man was not fazed by the response and made no motion to stand but simply waved his hand in a 'come forward' motion as if he had been waiting for her. On edge now, she made her way over taking in the stranger's appearance. Even from his sitting position Riki could tell he was tall, certainly not to an elite's height, but not average. He had hair the color of deep ruby and eyes that shone a golden brown, their pits hiding keen intelligence. His lips were pulled into a slight smirk as he watched her cautious steps as if she were the butt end of some joke. When she reached the table her posture was screaming for violence.

"Are you Riki the Dark?" his voice was deep and calming but all that managed to do was cause even more suspicion to rise up within Riki's gut.

"That depends on who the hell is askin’.’'

The man laughed as he reached for his coat pocket, not even having a chance to react as his wrist was grabbed and slammed against the table in an unbreakable hold. He wasn't startled in the least, in fact, he expected such a reaction.

"You have good reflexes," he praised.

Riki growled.

"Not to worry mongrel, I'm not going to harm you."

Riki didn’t trust the answer, but regardless she let his arm go rather roughly. The man didn't even wince, instead leaning back in the seat pulling out a pack of smokes. He offered her one and she gladly took it, both sitting in silence while they enjoyed the effects of the nicotine. Riki never took her eyes off the man in fear of being caught off guard. The redhead appeared to be harmless, maybe those were just the eyes of a tech savvy bastard, but the young woman knew better than to judge, lest she be stabbed in the back…

Literally.

"So," his voice broke through her thoughts, "I don't recall your name."

"That's because I never gave It." was snapped back. "I'm not a fool, ya know."

The man chuckled quietly and extended his hand out. "My name is Katze."

Riki just glanced at his hand with annoyance not bothering to offer her own. "I'm who you’re looking for. Now, what do ya want?"

Katze retracted his hand without complaint and nodded. "I guessed as much, your hair is a big give away. Too out of place in a crowd of common folk."

The mongrel chose to say nothing, no longer interested in 'shooting the shit', especially if it had to do with her looks.

"What do you want?" she repeated.

An emotion somewhat akin to uncertainty filled his eyes. "I have a job opposition for you."

Riki raised a brow. "Doin' what, might I ask."

Again there was a pause. It began to claw at her nerves somewhat, but she refrained from saying anything.

"At the Black Market."

The gulp that was about to be taken from her drink was forgotten as the slum rat glared Katze down. Nobody from the Black Market asked if you wanted a job, if anybody was supposed to be doing the asking it was those who wanted to work there. This immediately put Riki on alert. She set down her drink and crossed her arms with a deep scowl plastered onto her face. "Why?"

"Because I've heard many good things about you. You're a skill I could use in the 'business'. However if you refuse it won't be too disheartening for me, but if you accept I can promise it's quite the pay." Katze once again looked relaxed, or rather, extremely tired as he took another long drag from his cigarette. His eyes watched a couple not to far away shoving tongues down each other’s throats. He hoped the mongrel was like her kind in the sense that she wouldn't turn down the opportunity for cash when it presented itself. His boss would not be pleased if the offer was refused.

"What exactly would I be doin’?"

"It's hard to say at this point in all honesty," taking another puff he sighed. "I would most likely start you off with basic duties: cleaning up, unloading shipments, errands, but later on when you've learned the basics you would be put through rather... Difficult tasks."

The offer was sounding more and more like music to Riki's ears. If she were to take the job, not saying she would but if, the adventure in it alone sounded exciting. The money was a bonus to the whole deal, not to mention an opportunity to get out of Ceres for good. However there was the unease to the whole proposal that made her hesitate to take it.

"If I do take this deal, when would I start?"

Katze's face took on a serious stare as he put out his cigarette.

"Soon."

….

5 months later

Midas 7:20 p.m

There was a slight chill as the sun was beginning to set, lighting up the sky with vibrant pinks and oranges. The city was starting to come alive, businesses dressing up the night with spectacular light displays of bright neon. The better citizens that preferred the daytime of Midas were retiring to their homes, whilst the nighttime party goers began to wander about.

On the north side of town, where dealers preferred to handle their affairs, two darkly dressed figures walked through the many winding halls of an old building. Each person was armed with the finest of equipment, as well as excelled fighting skills.

It had taken time, no doubt about it. But she had gotten this far. Clawing her way to the top had never been easy, but she could finally say she was there. 

Well, as high as any street rat could climb. She was oddly satisfied with this fact. 

"Place smells like shit."

Riki made her way down the corridors, her feet barely making a sound as they padded the rotted wooden floorboard. Her partner, dare she say it, was almost better with his barely there footsteps considering he was about twice her size. Or maybe that did make him better than her, who knew? 

Reaching into her back holster for the gun that rested within, she grinned, a unnerving light shining in her black eyes, and lifted the gun so it pointed upwards. Then giggling excitedly, pulled the trigger letting the barrel release the gold bullet from its confines. The noise was loud and echoed around them.

"HEY! Come out, come out wherever ya are!"

Her partner chuckled beside her, kneeling to the floor and taking off the heavy sack he’d been carrying over his shoulder. He got to work, taking out small metallic balls and placing them on the floor. Riki glanced down- ten in total. So that equated to about 30 seconds a piece… so about five minutes give or take. That was plenty of time. 

Out of the darkness a tall man with black hair and bright blue eyes could be seen walking towards them. His build was very slim, and his limbs lengthy. He stopped a safe fifteen feet away from the duo, spreading legs and crossing arms. From his mouth a cigar could be seen hanging loosely.

Riki smirked, “Hello there good sir, I was wonderin’ if you could point us in the right direction? We seem to be a bit lost.”

The man smiled, but she could see it there lurking beneath the facade- that suspicion. It made his stance stiff, arms crossed and head bowed low as if she was trying to sell him a bad part for a hoverbike and he knew it. That meant he knew she was lying. Not surprising, she wasn’t really attempting to be coy here, considering not a minute before she shot bullets into the roof. 

“What were you lookin’ for exactly?” he drawled, taking a drag of the cigar. 

“I seem to have lost- no, that’s not right… My boss seems to have lost something. Ya see, he gave some good shit to your thugs, and hasn't seen his promised payment as of yet. So I guess you could say… he lost it.”

The man knew what she was talking about- had to. He knew all about the high quality drugs Katze had given his men, with the hope of it making big bank. That is, after all, what the idiots promised. They swore it on their lives, in fact. 

Her boss wasn’t often worried about being double crossed. That’s what they were for. 

"I haven't got it sweetheart. Tell your boss he's gotta wait."

Her partner chuckled lightly, eyes amused and shaking his head. She herself smiled. Katze would find that one funny as hell. 

"Heh, don't worry, I'll tell 'em."

Launching forward with little effort, Riki pulled out her butterfly knife and knocked the stunned man off his feet. Both bodies landed on the floor with a crash. Skin met skin as the women's fist collided with the side of the man's face, bones crunching with the impact.

She heard as her partner set to work on planting the small bugs around the area. Each one emitting a small click as they were activated. When her partner had reached ten they would have to split. She counted each down in her head.

Ten.

The man shot his hand up and wrapped it around Riki's slim neck trying to choke her as her own hand was around his throat. He could feel as her long nails dug deep into his skin. His other hand was keeping the arm occupied with the knife at bay up in the air.

Nine.

Riki took her knee and slammed it down into the man's unprotected crotch making him cry out in pain. His grip on her loosened to the point where she was able to take her knife and slice up the lithe arm holding her neck in a vice. Blood splattered everywhere as the blade cut through tendon and scrapped bone. The cries of the man beneath her music to the female's ears.

Eight.

Not one to use her mouth often Riki sunk her teeth deep into the man's other wrist, wincing when the metallic taste of blood assaulted her taste buds. The butterfly knife was beginning to carve through the man's chest.

Seven.

When she pierced the heart the man took a final fluid filled breath as his lungs caved in and he drowned in his own blood. However she was not done yet. The weapon still held in her hand continued carving out the man's chest; the sound of flesh being torn was the only thing accompanying heavy breathing.

Six.

The dark mongrel stood, eyeing her handiwork. Satisfied with the gruesome scene she listened for her partner.

Five.

A warm droplet ran down her cheek, her tongue sliding out to snatch it. It's taste was repulsive, reminded her of flat beer. She examined her blade, the thick red juice coveted the metal like a lover. Riki snorted as she took her shirt and quickly wiped the blade clean.

Four.

The adrenaline rush began to fade now. The pounding in her ears subsiding with every calm breath. She began to stretch out her cramping muscles. Her body popped and cracked a few times, releasing tension from her back and shoulders.

Three.

Glancing down at the man on the floor she felt no remorse. Riki hadn’t felt such a thing in a long ass time.

Two.

She slid her trusty weapon of choice back into the confines of its case. The blackness of the sharp blade still coated in blood. She'd clean it later.

One.

"Go!"

Running swiftly through the darkened halls, both panting heavily due to the excitement. Riki and her partner pushed open the doors to the outside. Cold, stale air hit their lungs with vengeance suddenly making it that much harder to breathe.

In the distance a black vehicle was speeding down the empty street. The car and Riki met in the middle as a door flew open for both people to jump into.

"You're late."

Both Riki and her partner rolled their eyes while trying to catch their breath. "Heh, our day was good, thanks for asking. And oh, you’re welcome, by the way."

"I don't need to thank you for doing an expected job, however I can criticize on technique."

Katze sat across from them in his dignified manner, elegantly smoking an expensive cigarette with a small frown pulling at his thin lips. Though secretly he was pleased the mongrels had, in fact, only been late by two seconds.

…

Shrouded in darkness, the remaining members looked upon the cooling corpse on the floor with unease. Vin had been their best hacker. A bit cold around the edges but not a complete douche to work for. 

And now he was dead.

They could do nothing but watch as the animal-like woman carved into the still breathing man. A psychotic grin plastered onto her dark face as she drug the knife through skin and bone. Tearing flesh and no doubt cutting through internal organs, blood showering both Vin and the women, Riki.

A smaller boy, hidden behind a large box, tentatively took a few steps towards the larger male's body. He circled him to stand at his sprawled feet to inspect the damage done, only to gasp in terror at what the Midasian women had done to his chest.

Rushing forward when curiosity gripped them, the rest of the members of the drug gang came forward from the safety of the shadows to look upon the dead Vin.

There on his chest was four words carved neatly and carefully into his pale flesh.

Be back for payment.

…

Arriving back at the black market their driver slowed to a stop and quickly exited to open the door for the redhead. Both Riki and Jenic following after him.

The building in itself was very large. However there were many underground floors that had been added on over time making the building triple in size. Due to the sheer amount of space it tended to become a bit chilly at night time hours. So when the trio entered through those metal doors the black haired woman immediately began to shake.

"Damn, it's cold in here."

Katze rolled his eyes. "You know Riki, I keep telling you to dress warmer." his golden orbs traveling down her body.

A tight, black wife beater, no bra, which was evident in the cold air. Her tan legs, covered in dried blood, were bare and her shoes had enough holes in them that they couldn't even be accepted as footwear. Her black locks were gathered in a loose braid. She took it out as they continued down the corridor, spikes and unruly curls flapping this way and that. Katze could see why so many thought Riki's hair was close to that of an onyx elite. It's natural shine and soft black strands making Riki often stick out in public.

"Sir," said a firm voice from behind them.

They all turned to see Mac standing there looking as if he had been reduced to a sleep deprived zombie. His whole body sagged with fatigue and his eyes were glazed over.

"Yes Mac?"

"I was told to tell you a visitor has been waiting for you." Mac yawned.

"Thank you, and Mac, go home and get some rest." Katze said quietly as he passed the computer tech.

Riki continued a step behind her boss, Jenic deciding to leave them due to a file that just arrived. They walked down the long corridors until they reached the first docking unit.

"Ah if it isn't my good ol' friend Katze!"

The two figures ceased to look upon a man no older than twenty-five. Dark blue locks highlighted with blond and bits of silver, slicked back. A pure dark grey suit atoned his broad shoulders, and grey khakis covered long legs. He wore many gold rings on his hands, one for each finger, and a pair of dark sunglasses sat upon his straight nose.

Riki narrowed her eyes at the handsome man. She trusted rich bitches about as far as she could throw them. This man in particular screamed venomous snake.

The redhead next to her stiff body cleared his throat in a regal manner, eyes cold and always business.

"Welcome, sir khan." He made no move to shake hands with the man. Katze was distant and respected like that. But in theory, Riki just believed the man didn't want to touch anyone. If her boss could be described with words it would be robotic and icy. He always kept himself at arm's length from just about everyone.

"Who's blue?" she murmured into the black market boss's ear, knowing the annoyed look of the client all too well when he was excluded from their conversation.

She did it on purpose. 

"Riki, this is one of our past clients Mr. Kahn. He was responsible for shipping pets for off-worlders." Katze explained all of this with a calming tone as if to smooth over the usage of the word pet. Even Mr. Kahn noticed when the dark woman flinched and clenched her teeth together as though she had been hit.

Pets, or love dolls, were the top demanded item everywhere especially on Amoi. They were used for entertainment for the elites in spare time, their young perfect bodies pleasing to look at and touch. Pet shows and the like consisted of owners to come and view other elite pets or watch pets have sex with each other. All in all it made Riki cringe at just the thought of them.

"A master only takes off his clothes to discipline a pet."

A slight smirk.

"I'm not your pet!"

Cold blue eyes that burned her to the core.

"Such a beautiful mongrel-"

"Riki."

A hand gripped her shoulder. Riki's eyes lifted to meet those of her boss, his concern was  
slightly recognizable in the otherwise cold and void depths. She brushed off his hand as if she was fine, even going so far as to glare at him.

However her thoughts couldn't settle down.

Iason Mink. That name was still with her even though she had not seen the man in over a year. His ominous presence and frightening demeanor still etched into memory like woven cloth. Sometimes in the night when even the party goers next door were passed out drunk, she could be found sitting on her balcony with a lit cigarette trying to ease her nerves from the nightmares of icy blue eyes and long, blonde hair. Those wandering hands, the skilled, warm lips…

Her helplessness.

Her body continued to trail behind the others while her mind stayed in the dark memories of that one day.

The day where everything was taken from her.

…

It was during the early morning hours that Riki entered her small apartment. She immediately rid herself of her clothes and stalked to the bathroom. The blood from her latest victim had long since dried up, but she was unable to wipe it off completely.

The hot water was a blessing as it ran down her tense shoulders easing her pent up muscles. She had unconsciously been clenching them for the past few hours due to the past memories she found herself drowning in. Katze had even told her to go home early a few times whenever his cold gaze noticed her pain, but she would just tell him to die in a ditch.

It's not like she would miss him.

It was during times like this where she wished Guy was there with her. He would always know what to do, how to comfort her in just the right way. Come to think of it, it had been awhile since she had seen her old pairing partner.

Guy wanted to come with her when she broke the news of her job offer. He said that it was his right to want to protect her. The man was so sweet and caring sometimes it made her want to vomit. Riki instead told him she wanted a life out of Ceres and this was her only chance at getting there. Guy's eyes dropped to half mast and his shoulders sagged, "I'll wait for you." was the last thing she ever heard from him.

Turning off the faucet with a squeak, Riki wrapped herself in a towel and walked into the bedroom. Her eyes felt heavy with exhaustion and each step made her legs feel like they were stone. She didn't even bother with clothes; just removing the white towel and sliding under the covers. The sounds of the night lulled her into unconsciousness. The thoughts of Guy and her guilt her only company.

"If you insist on paying me then I will collect, take your clothes off and stand against the wall."

The female growled at being ordered around but complied anyway. She strode over to the wall opposite of the man while she removed her shirt and slid from her pants. The last item to go was her panties, kicking them aside, she placed her hands above her head and stuck out her bottom in a very arousing pose. Muscles tensed and flexed as she languidly stretched herself out to bend her back and lift her ass.

All the while her companion stayed silent and just observed her movements. His cold gaze made her somewhat apprehensive about what was to transpire between them, but she still refused to back down. Riki let her eyelids droop and licked her lips as she stared at the huge man upside down. She was the very definition of bedroom eyes.

The Blondie's crystal glare gave way to little amusement, his mouth upturned just a tad. Even he had to admit this creature was beautiful. He languidly and silently made his way over, his eyes never breaking away from the black holes staring at him with such fire and defiance. The quietness of the room grew thicker with suspense of what move was to be made next.

The first touch ever to be engaged between them was electric.

His glove clad fingers slowly caressed her back, the skin underneath coiling as his hand tracked lower. His eyes could see every pore, every tiny goose-bump as they practically contracted and shook in pleasure. The smell of tangy blood filled the air and he noticed how the female mongrel had bit into her lip to keep, no doubt, from making noise.

The smirk on his face widened.

The pride he had seen in everything the mongrel did, the defiance that resided in her midnight eyes. It all crumbled the moment he touched her.

It was addicting.

His lips began kissing her neck roughly, biting and nipping, marking her skin. His ears could pick up on the slight moans she desperately tried to keep confined. Her head flew back against the wall when he bit her earlobe, and he couldn't help but chuckle when a small whimper was heard. He didn't know mongrels could be so cute.

Riki was trying her best not to tremble. With her hands restrained above her head she couldn't fulfill her desire to claw at the wallpaper. She wanted to clutch something in an attempt to keep herself on solid ground but there was nothing. When the huge blonde began to spread her legs apart with his own she tried to growl in warning, but instead all that came out was a pitiful moan. A warm hand began to fondle her left breast, pinching the hardened bud. She cried out when the long fingers pulled suddenly and rolled it around before pinching it harshly. Her back arched and her head rested on the blonde's right shoulder.

"Does this feel good mongrel?" the clearly amused Blondie raised a fine brow at how the girl turned to glare at him. Her breaths were harsh and heavy, while her eyes contained anger and barely concealed lust. A small pink dusted her cheekbones and her lips looked ravished, all of this claimed lason's full attention. He had never been as aroused as he was now. His body reacting so quickly in ways he never thought possible. This woman was like a drug.  
He craved for more.

His lips sought out dark skin to caress and his hands continued to explore soft mounds of burning flesh. Riki trembled and whined in absolute bliss as every sweet spot she had was hit with such accuracy that it almost hurt.

"Moan for your master." the Blondie demanded.

She instantly obeyed with tightly clenched eyes, tears streaming down her face. It was too intense at this point but her pride refused her the chance to beg for an end.

"Good girl."

A gloved finger slipped in and her knees buckled with the suddenness. The man chuckled when she used him for support to keep herself upright as her limbs trembled. A second and third soon joined the first and Riki was teetering on the edge. Sweat dripped down her face and the elite licked off the salty droplets with a warm tongue.

Riki couldn't take it anymore.

"Please!" she cried.

"What do you want pet?"

Her teeth bit down on her cheek and blood could be tasted; she cursed at her weakness.  
"Finish me!" it sounded so pathetic.

lason smirked at the girl with a dangerous glint in his gaze. Suddenly his fingers turned harsh as he pounded into her without stopping. She cried out in great pleasure and pain as she descended into euphoria; her body convulsing as white flashed across her vision-

"NO!"

Riki's eyes forced themselves open. Her body was soaked with sweat along with her bed.  
"fuck." she sighed.

Getting up from her damp mattress the mongrel made her way over to the small balcony, grabbing her pack of smokes as she went. The night was pleasantly cool and she enjoyed the slight breeze that caressed her warm skin. Lights light up the city below and gave a spectacular display against the dark landscape. It was at this moment when her tired body screamed for sleep, but she knew it would prove pointless, least be thrown back into the suffocating nightmares.

The dark mongrel exhaled, the nicotine cloud swirling before disappearing into the blackness of the sky.

"I hate you... lason mink."  
….


	3. Beauty Is Only Skin Deep

....

She was tired that following morning. Her bones ached with stiffness from her constant tossing and turning, and her muscles tense from clenching due to subconscious distress. It was exhausting. Sleep avoided her like the plague this past month, her head pounding with confusing thoughts. Everything was a damn puzzle. She missed the days when mindless bloodshed had no rhyme nor reason, it was just a survival strategy. Now however, nothing was done without explanation. You were held accountable for everything. One slip up and you were dead.

"Fuck."

She slipped out of bed and went to the small kitchen that had never been cooked in. The cupboards were practically bare, so she settled for toast and a bottle of cheap beer. As she ate, the alcohol was a welcomed feeling as it mixed with the numbing soreness and calmed her nerves a bit. She sat at the small table for a while nursing her drink, and relaxing with a lit cigarette not too far away resting in an ashtray. Dark eyes watched as the smoke drifted up only to disappear into the yellow ceiling.

"Fuck."

It was such a mundane feeling. And yet all at once it was terrifying. Riki leaned back and let her head rest against the back of the chair. Her eyes drifted shut out of exhaustion, her breathing slowing as she inhaled smoke with moldy carpet. She was so tired, so damn tired that it was beginning to eat away at her sanity. This underlying unease that made restlessness tear at Riki's thoughts was driving her to her limits. And the worst damn thing about all of it...

Was him.

His words, his looks, his very existence wouldn't go away. It always came back to taunt her, make her beg, and turn her into something nobody that knew her would recognize. The man's name stuck within her mind only to be reintroduced every night in that same holier-than-thou tone of self-righteous arrogance. Those piercing eyes of icy blue that ripped through any and all of her defenses. She hadn't seen the man in almost a year and it was like his image was imprinted to the back of her eyelids. Every time she closed her eyes every detail was visible in a clear as hell picture.

"Fuck."

How long had it been? Weeks, months, since her last full night of sleep? Katze would kill her if he knew. He already thought her brash actions jeopardized enough missions, let alone the fact she wasn't sleeping, hadn't been, for a while now.

Riki put out her cigarette and made her way to the bathroom. After a hot shower she dressed, then made her way into the streets of Midas. She wasn't due at the black market for a few hours yet, but decided that being outside was better than being inside her shitty apartment.

Alone with his ghost.

...

The streets were alive with activity, and for once, it was a welcome distraction to watch those without a care in the world, stride by with their noses upturned at her. She knew she stuck out like a sore thumb, a starving dog in a pack of mindless sheep.

But she loved it, every second of it.

The way they subconsciously moved away to put distance between her and them. The way they held their pretty trinkets and cash that much closer. It was because of a fear for what she was- a wild animal in their eyes. Something that should be caged up but was allowed to run free.

Her hips danced with a suggestive whisper- please come closer- trying to lure in just one little fishy. Fingers twitched, muscles jittery in addiction. She was such an addict. She wasn't even in need of money anymore, the black market certainly took care of that, no- she wanted her fix.

One two three, lightning quick her hands snuck into coat pockets and lady purses like a light tease. Four five six. For people who took pride in flaunting those pretty little jewels they certainly didn't keep a very good eye on them.

Nope, and that was what she existed for. A thief- hold 'em closer or lose 'em- the lesson maker jewel taker.

Time to teach the rich bitches to cherish what they have.

...

"Late."

"Piss off."

Always a little bitch, always gotta be sniffing where his nose don't belong. Well fuck him. He wasn't her boss nor her friend, therefore had no right to tell her what's what. Fuck him.

"Katze doesn't like it when you're late."

"Well Katze can kiss my ass."

She was gonna ring his skinny neck- or better yet- chop it off. Yes, remove that ugly mug from those retarded shoulders. Do the whole world a favor.

"You're gonna get in trouble."

"How many fucks do ya see me giving?"

Her partner mumbled something unintelligible before going quiet. Always a fuckin' yapper that one.

Fuck him.

That was the only thing she hated about the black market- the people she had to work with. Always demanding and ordering her to do shit just because she didn't have a Mr. Happy dangling between her thighs. She wasn't some pack mule that bent over backwards to kiss ass. But that didn't do squat to deter men from asserting dominance. People around here, despite knowing she'd kick anyone's behind, didn't seem to care and gladly tried to crack a shot at 'cowing' her.

The fuckers.

The door to Katze's office was sealed shut, the usual social butterfly that her boss was. She knocked twice then walked in.

"You're late, Riki."

...

"You just had to piss him off! Couldn't keep your mouth shut for one second without cussing up a storm!"

New shipments always brought with them a cloud of melancholy that stunk up the faculty and its staff.

She didn't much mind the task of delivering the pretty merchandise. She also couldn't see why everyone hated it so much. It wasn't hard- drive the package to where it needed to go, sign the release form, leave. No socializing required. She should mouth off to the gorgeous redhead more often.

"You just couldn't keep that damn trap of yours closed! Now we gotta deliver shipments- fucking fantastic! You know what, fuck you and your big mouth! Think you can do whatever the hell you want? What a fucking joke!"

The drive was nice, quiet, alone-thinking-time. Maybe Katze would let her get away with bringing a couple of beers next time.

"And another thing, why do I take the blame for what you say?! How the fuck am I supposed to control your trap? It's not fair!"

Nah, Katze wouldn't go for the drinking and driving- ain't safe or some shit like that. Wouldn't want to ruin the packages, right? Not that she couldn't drive a little buzzed, hell- she was probably doing it right now.

They were headed to the east shipping docks, located near enough to Eos to put them both on edge. They wouldn't be by the gates by any means, but the fact that they could see them off in the distance made both of them jumpy.

Her kind wasn't liked because they were exactly like their name suggested, a dirty mutt. But mongrels didn't compare to the scum of the earth that was those who worked for Katze at the black market. Those were the thugs, cradle-robbers, and flat out murderers that roamed the streets on a free pass. The men she worked with on a daily basis, on a base level, scared the shit out of her, and is the reason the Midas police force shot you on sight if they knew you were affiliated with the underground hell that was her job.

"Are you even listening?"

"You were talking?"

"Fuck you!"

"Nah, I'll pass. You're too skinny."

"Why you-"

A second. That was all the time that was needed to swing her eyes towards the other lane to see a flash of pale blonde and ice blue.

With a swing of the wheel the aero car catapulted lanes, the cry of horns and screeches accompanied the roar of the engine as Riki gunned it. Lanes of color and bright light strained into blurred lines.

"W-what are you doing?!"

There was no time, no time, must go faster. Her feet gave no mercy to the gas pedal, her partner crying out when their car almost collided with that of another. But there was no time to stop, she had to keep going.

What am I doing?

She was trapped between the open space that separated both lanes, if someone were to try and pass it would be the end of them. But that thought didn't even cross her mind.

"Stop! You'll kill us!"

"Shut. Up."

"Pull over!"

"No."

Eyes wide in terror, the small man reached out in an attempt to take the wheel from her grasp. Without thinking Riki pulled a knife from her pocket and stabbed it into the leather seat, centimeters away from his throat.

"You make any more moves to touch me, and I'll bury this in your windpipe."

There!

Up ahead, she could see the sleek vehicle, watched as the perfect machine glided along four or five cars ahead of her. She didn't want to alert the driver of her presence, so eased up on the gas to fall even further behind before easing her way into a lane. She could just barely see the roof made of pure platinum metal that shone with starlight vigor peeking out in a crowd of now average looking aero cars.

"We can't be over here. We'll be late getting the rest of the shipments in if you keep this up."

"Shut up."

"Where are we even going?"

Good question.

They headed further away from Midas and deeper into elite territory. Soon she wouldn't be able to follow, needing an ID to get past those pearly gates. Her fake citizen identification could only fool so far, and trying to sneak into Eos- especially if you're a mongrel- was instant death. She just hoped it didn't come to that. Not even Katze could save them if they were caught.

"Listen, Riki, I know I've put up with your crazy schemes before, but this has my casket written all over it. You know we're not allowed here."

"Tell you what, keep asking for me to pull over and I'll toss your ass out the nearest window, how does that sound?"

"You know this is pushing it way too far! We can't shimmy our way out of this if you fuck up!"

"I won't fuck up then."

Giving up, the man slumped down in the seat, not saying another word. But she could feel his trembling, and knowing too, that she should be doing the same.

They continued in silence, the shiny roof never leaving Riki's sight. After another few minutes she started to get anxious. The fucker wasn't slowing his pace or turning away from the top bitches paradise, now looming overhead like the gates of Hades.

What am I doing?

She knew she shouldn't be here. It would be her doom, a death by stupidity. But the car not a hundred feet on front of her was keeping her on intended course.

You can't do this...

"I think you'll find that I can."

Face me like a man...

The car suddenly turned left.

Not wanting to be obvious, Riki went another street up before following left and circling back around. By the time she reached the original street the expensive car was located, the thing was parked in front of a rather nice building- not that that surprised her- and she came to a stop across the street from it.

"What the hell are we doing here?"

Riki emerged from the driver's side and walked around to meet her partner's window, already being rolled down to present his pretty face.

"Take the order to the shipping docks, don't wait for me, and don't tell Katze anything about where I am."

"What am I supposed to tell him?"

"Get creative."

Without waiting for a response she walked off. Crossing the road and into the building without a second thought.

...

The inside wasn't as impressive as the outside. As far as she could see it was a bland hallway that led to nowhere. It was dim, and cold, reminded her of the days she spent in Guardian- place was a rats hole- and the dank, darkness that coddled her body now was eerily similar to the way those walls trapped her when she was a tot.

She hated her childhood home, and everything it stood for. Being a small percentage in a male dominant planet, she was taught from the day she popped out her life was on borrowed time. You'll never be anything more than a slut, they'd said, never gonna be anything better than a toy of pleasure.

She had no other choice than to prove them wrong. She had to. She'd seen what became of the females of this world who didn't have Midas at their backs. Women of the slums either died by gang rape, suicide, or put down by Guardian beneficiaries when they couldn't birth babies anymore.

Women didn't have the build that men naturally carried. They couldn't work in factories, or shipping units due to lack of strength. And with the lack of protein in slum diets if you didn't have a well-paying job you didn't eat. And if you weren't at least a little bat-shit-crazy your mind tore itself apart.

And so from the day she was released into Ceres Riki made it her goal to avoid a woman's death sentence.

She continued down for what seemed like forever, passing endless halls of nothingness until she reached a door. From the frame she could speculate it was made to fit someone far taller than herself.

The doorway for an elite.

Fingers crept their way to her waist where a gun lay secured within its holster. She didn't like guns but if it came down to her and whatever was held on the other side of the door, she'd rather be prepared for anything.

You couldn't take on an elite with a knife.

...


	4. The Lion's Den

…..

She awoke slowly, not unlike how she did most mornings through a haze of sluggish hangover. Though this she felt was somehow… different. There were faraway sounds, mere mumbles that tickled her subconscious as she blinked. Everything a haze, everything unfamiliar and wrong. 

Her eyes burned, confirming her state of being awake yet unaware of this as she blearily stared forward. So, she had been awake for sometime then. A wall was glaring at her in a shade of unbelievable white. How odd. She had never seen ‘white’ before. Maybe a faded imitation of it, on smoke-stained ceilings or run-down buildings bathed in graffiti but never had she seen such a pure… anything. 

She decided she kinda liked it. 

Riki attempted to roll herself over, realizing her body was half-assed tossed onto a bed that was too soft to be comfortable. She was drowning in the hole her body created, sucking in fabric and restrained on all sides. But all she succeeded in was a moan of pain and her legs falling off the bed to land hard on the floor with a dull thud.

“Shit.” Riki blurted, but it was slurred terribly. 

She must have been drugged, there was no other explanation, though who did it was beyond her mental reach at the moment. Where was she anyway? Not anywhere she’d been before- too clean and fresh. And the faint smell of cologne tickled her nose, but not the cheap shit hookers wore. This faded into the air like a tease, just a whiff of something wonderful, maybe spicy. It was masculine. Not the natural kind but musky and light, unlike what most males she was used to who reeked of body odor and testosterone. 

This place also had too much… well, too much. Dressers, and mirrors, and sofas, and bounds of things that cluttered and made the room feel congested. Her one bedroom apartment was bare of anything but a bed and table with flimsy wooden chairs, she didn't even own a mirror to put in the cramped bathroom, and she liked it that way. She guessed there was a sense of freedom with it. Or maybe she was just too lazy to constantly carry around crap she didn't need. 

Come to think of it, all of the shit she ever really owned was back at the place she used to share with Guy. It wasn’t much- an old music player he bought her, a necklace she stole off of some rich broad on her first trip into Midas, and a watch she was going to pawn but never got around to it because she liked the way it chimed whenever it struck an hour. She didn’t bother to take any of it with her due to the fact she had no use for it in Midas, and plus she had the inkling that Guy wanted it more than she did- he was sentimental like that. No, the only thing she brought was the clothes on her back and slept in the dark nooks of the Black Market until she could afford her own place. 

However as she looked around the fancy room she could tell this person actually lived here. They enjoyed their time at home and maybe even invited friends over for drinks and laughs on occasion. It was intimate, and clean but well-used and cherished. And from the looks of the pretty, little ornaments that decorated the walls she knew they were used to a lavish and ‘rich bitch’ lifestyle. 

But then why the hell was she here? Things weren’t connecting. The last she remembered was arguing with her hot, redheaded boss earlier this morning- well, more of mouthing off and him sitting there with his classic “I couldn’t give less than two fucks what the hell crawled up your ass and died” face. But after that things got fuzzy. He gave her an order, then there was whining off to her right, probably Rick- he was a little twerp- and then moving until she… didn’t know. 

She could almost see what it was she did after that, but it was too clouded over from emotion. Excitement, fear, anxiety, these all tingled her brain until it hurt and she quit probing. It would come back eventually. 

Maybe she went home with some Midas guy looking for some tail after whatever Katze told her to do earlier, or there was the possibility she blew him off entirely to go fuck a guy. That certainly wasn’t uncommon. Worst case scenario… she was being held hostage for ransom, or maybe revenge. If so, they were wasting time, she didn’t mean shit to the black market or her boss. Maybe he’d smoke those blue moons he had in his desk drawer to celebrate her demise? 

For some reason this didn’t feel very hostage-y. She wasn’t bound and gagged, or in some interrogation room, hell, she was in a bed for Jupiter’s sake. The more she looked around the more it just felt like a drunken night getting wet n’ wild in some sap’s bed. 

So why did she get the nagging suspicion it was something more?

Riki decided it was time to get up and find out. She tried pulling herself back onto the bed, but only growled in irritation when her arms screamed ‘fuck you!’ and fell slack from gripping the blankets. Instead she scooted awkwardly to the floor where she sat back on her knees and slumped. Black dots hazed her vision for a minute as she kneeled heavily, her head growing way too hot before it melted away slowly. There was no way in hell she could find the energy to stand, so settled for crawling miserably to the door. The plush carpet beneath helped ease the pain but also made the trip feel like traveling through molasses on a hot day. 

It took far too long, but she eventually reached the door, the gold (sweet Jupiter she hoped it wasn’t real gold) door handle hanging above her head. Everything fucking hurt again, like she just overexerted herself trying to just get to the other side of the fucking room, not to mention how utterly pathetic that was. 

Gods if Rick saw me like this…

She shuddered, not wanting to think what the punk would have to say about this. Riki was not the best fighter, as much as she wanted to be, but damn she was not weak by any means. Come to think of it she’d never been drugged either. Drunk yes, high maybe, but drugged? And now she knew why, this put her at a dangerous disadvantage. No longer in control of her body she was a sitting duck in a lion’s den, and to make matters worse she didn’t know what kind of lion she was dealing with. 

Balancing shakily on three limbs she reached up to turn the handle. 

Fucker was locked. 

‘Shit, shit, shit, shit!’ 

Now a tiny bite of panic started to crawl through her sluggish mind. This is not what she was prepared for. This is not something she’d ever thought would happen. Not to her. Not now. 

“Shit!” This time the words came easier, not as butchered in her mouth from lack of motor functions. Maybe whatever she was shot up with was wearing off. 

Roaming the room, her eyes tried to spot another way out. Maybe through a window if it wasn’t too high a jump… there! On the far side past the bed was a giant silk curtain blocking what could only be her escape route. Crawling over to it, she weakly ripped back the heavy thing to reveal how high up she was.

Holy fucking shit…

This wasn’t possible- there was just no way. 

Before her was all of Eos. Every building, every plot of land, every piece of sky was there before her. She was so high up there could only be one explanation to where she was... 

Jupiter Tower. 

“No…” a whispered despair. 

How was this even possible? To be in Jupiter Tower this high off the fucking, bloody ground only meant one thing- Riki was in deep shit. Only the elite held domain over this piece of sky-high heaven, not even the richest bitches on Amoi could lick the ground it sat on, let alone be in a bedroom on the highest fuckin’ floor. 

Then it clicked. 

It wasn’t just any elite, fuck no, she knew now. It was him. 

“That motherfucker…”

“How amusing.”

Riki whipped around, eyes frantically scanning the bedroom, but there was no one- no one but her anyway. 

“Who's there!” She demanded. 

“You know very well who I am, pet.”

“Show yourself, ya damned coward!”

The sound of a deep chuckle reverberated off the walls. He was everywhere and nowhere all at once.

“I see you’ve found that fire again. I’d thought I’d broken you yesterday, the way you trembled like that.”

“Shit…”

And like the flip of a switch-

She remembered. 

…..


	5. Control

….

Getting the door to open was surprisingly easy, and that only made the alarm bells sound in the back of her mind. She could feel her heart knocking against her chest, creating a soothing rhythm to help her move forwards into the, what looked to be, warehouse. Crates stacked upon crates, and many heavy machines sat in one corner of the enormous room. The air was cool, easy on the lungs and she had to stop herself from hyperventilating. Calm down, nothing here. It was devoid of life, the floor an eerie glowing blue, the only light source to see by. 

She moved to the other end of the room, where yet another elongated door sat. Everything was chilling, and silent, the only sound was her footsteps and perhaps the tiny, strangled breaths she tried to keep silent. She no longer felt like a hunter here.

She felt hunted. 

That feeling wasn’t necessarily new, just unwanted. Riki hadn’t felt it in a long time. 

Definitely didn’t fucking miss it.

When she reached the other exit her hackles raised just a bit, a trickle of unease creeping up her spine. Her lip curled up a fraction without her notice. Unlike the other door, this one was locked when her fingers pulled at the knob. Not good. Why did that feel wrong? She turned back to look at the one she came through-

Closed. How? She hadn't even heard it shut. How was that possible? 

“Fuck.” 

She was an idiot. A big, fucking idiot, and she’d be damned if Rick ever found out he had been right. Slowly, Riki crouched down and bolted behind one pile of huge crates, using the dim lights and shadows to her advantage. 

This stunk of a trap, and she had walked right into it. But how? How far back did it go? Riki’s neck hairs whispered she had been meant to notice the blonde on his morning drive through Eos, and was supposed to follow him here, to this seemingly empty warehouse. That in itself should have been a clue. No one- not if you were a smart businessman anyway- left a building full of supplies without anyone to watch it. Such things didn’t happen on Amoi. The only way anyone abandoned goods was to keep their life in tact. Maybe to pay off a debt. But to just leave it? Didn’t happen. So why in the hell hadn’t she noticed that? 

The brightness that assaulted her eyes suddenly almost made a cry of shock escape her lips. The room was illuminated and she had nowhere to hide now. Her coloring made her stick out like a sore thumb practically anywhere besides the middle of the night. She was made for darkness, not this. She was a sitting rat now, as she suspected was meant to happen all along. That bastard had her right where he wanted her. 

“Riki.”

Muscles clinched at the sound of his voice. She hadn't heard it in so long, and the realization that it was her name made her want to vomit. Her stomach rolled with fear. She was actually afraid. He knew her name, knew who she was. Actually took the time to learn who he had so carelessly fucked over once upon a time in the darkness of a shitty hotel room. Why? 

“Come on out of there, Riki.”

It was demanding and cold, the demeaning tone almost hidden but peeking out like a taunting smile. It all sounded the exact same, and for a brutal moment Riki felt like that helpless, stupid child with her hands held high above her head as her body was played like an instrument by the most talented musician. 

Back then she had been foolish, to think she could dabble in a world that would never even spit in her general direction. Thinking she could actually get away with paying back a Blondie with her body and not having to pay more than she was willing to give. He had already taken her pride, dignity, self-worth, what was left? What could she give him now? 

Maybe he didn’t even want her alive. Maybe she was oh so very dead right now. He was probably standing on the other side of these crates with a gun pointed right at her.

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck.

She needed to get out somehow. She needed to focus. 

There were two exits, both shut and possibly locked. The elite would have had to come in through one, that one would be her best bet. Perhaps he was dull enough to have kept it unlocked when he came in. But she hadn’t heard a door open. Or shut. She would have definitely heard that in the silent room.

Her head hurt. 

He had been in here the whole time, she realized, waiting for her. He had been in here the whole fucking time and she hadn’t noticed until he was practically right on top of her. She’d been played like a fucking game of hide n’ seek.

“I won’t ask you again, mongrel. Get out of there and come to me.” 

Of all the things Riki wanted to do at that moment, that certainly wasn’t even near the top of her list. In fact, it didn’t even get to glance at the bottom of her list either. Fuck. 

Thinking on her feet, Riki quietly darted to the opposite side of the crates, peeking out to see if the elite was anywhere in sight. He wasn’t. That must mean he had correctly guessed her hiding spot and was still waiting for her to appear on that side. Or he had known where she had been the entire time. That sounded more likely. 

Now she needed to dart to the other crates across the way. Then she’d be able to reach the door without being seen. 

Holy hell, she needed a bloody miracle. 

“Riki.”

It was in her ear, and there was time for a sharp intake of breath before her wrist was caught and she was spun around to face the towering elite who had somehow just appeared behind her. Without thinking anymore, she began to claw and throw her fists out to try and get free, but those glove-clad fingers were like steel cuffs around her and without even hurting her he managed to snag her other arm, and then she was spun yet again so her back was to his front. Riki’s arms were then crossed in front of her and she was pulled back to that enormous chest and held there. It was then she saw the other occupants in the room, all elite guards with nasty looking guns. At first she thought, in a moment of utter despair, that they were the bullet-wielding kind, but then one fired and she looked down to her chest where a dart was now proudly sticking out. 

The drug was the expensive kind, she could tell by how quickly it starting working. Her eyes felt heavy and soon the blonde behind her was the only thing keeping her standing. It was over with before she was able to fully comprehend it. Pathetic. 

….

Fuck! 

The panic was rising ever higher. She knew who had her now. There was no doubt in her mind. This was the bedroom of Iason Mink, top elite and favorite child of Jupiter. 

It was funny- just a little over a year ago she had no clue who this man even was. That name had meant nothing to her. She had a hard time deciding if that was considered bliss or ignorance. From her vantage point she was leaning more towards the latter. 

“Listen,” She tried to humble her voice some, but it still came out panicky and borderline poisonous. “I think this was just a misunderstanding- of sorts.” 

“Oh?” His voice rang out again over the hidden speakers.

“Yeah.”

“And why have you come to that conclusion?” 

His voice was almost playful, if not unbelievably cold. Jupiter that tone was terrifying. 

“I didn’t know it was your warehouse. I was just-”

“Just what Mongrel? Snooping around where you don’t belong? I think not. Do you honestly believe you would be here if this had been a... misunderstanding? No, you’d be dead. That I can promise you.” 

Riki heard a chuckle, and something about it made her stomach clench with nausea. Not good.

“What do you want?”

There was a pause.

“I already have what I want.”

She was going to throw up, she knew she was. All over this plushy, clean rug. Beads of sweat were gathering on her forehead. She felt eyes on her, and knew he had cameras as well in here, watching her every move. Damn it. 

“From here on out, mongrel, you will decide how your life will be. Easy or not, it makes no difference to me. But know this, you belong to me now.”

….


	6. From Bad To Worse

….

She was dead, one foot in the grave even as she sat on a lavish fucking bed on the throne of all Amoi. Riki hadn’t heard a peep from the Blondie in a while, but she was just fine with that. The longer he stayed away, the longer her lifespan. 

The drug he’d given her was finally beginning to wear off, and she found moving to be much easier. Her head still hurt like hell though, but that was okay… it was going to be okay. She just needed one opportunity, that’s all it took. Just one fuck up from security and she’d be home fucking free. She’d been in situations like this before. Hell, she’d been up against the wall with a gun kissing her temple at least five times in her life and she was still alive and kicking. So what was one more time? 

“What the fuck am I even sayin’... bullshit” Her hands grabbed her face, holding up her shaking head. Gods she was so fucking fucked. 

She finally collapsed onto the bed with a sigh of defeat. She wasn’t going anywhere, was she? From what she understood of this place, there wasn't a way to get out unless you had permission, and that was far from what a piece of trash like herself was granted to be sure. Riki hadn't had permission for jack shit since the day she was born. 

That wouldn't stop her from trying though.

She stared blankly at the white ceiling blaring above her, suddenly more tired than she had ever been in all her life. Her thoughts trailed off to Guy again, and how worried he’d be if he knew what kind of shit show she had gotten into this time. Knowing the mushy, dipshit he might even be ballsy enough to come breaking in guns bared and ready to tear some new assholes. Her own knight in ripped pants and leather jacket. She grinned.

Then she thought of Katze, and how pissed he was gonna be when he found out she bailed. Of course, he wasn’t gonna have a clue as to what had happened to her, only what her partner could tell him. He’d have to fill in the rest, and who knows the rumors that’ll grow out of that shit hole after Rick got done telling the story. It was safe to say she probably lost her job at this point and time-

“Katze!” she flung herself up with the realization. Fuck, she just wanted to kick her own ass sometimes. That was it! Katze, the owner of the Black Market and all it’s connections and power. The one man who had control of every top baddie on the planet. The man with an infinite number of supplies and money. He could get her out of this! He was her key tied to the jail master’s hip. He was her way to freedom!

Why hadn't she thought of this sooner? All she had to do was call the bastard and explain everything…

Well, maybe not everything, but she could afford to leave out small details. He would do this for her, she was fucking sure of it. 

It was at that moment the bedroom door opened.

Her heart stopped the moment her eyes registered the long blonde locks and imposing stature. She wanted to stand up, but her limbs just trembled uselessly. She swallowed heavily. 

It had been six months since that one time, the few hours they had spent in a darkened hotel room. Riki had been naked, all the while feeling a gloved hand stroke her body. It wasn’t like with Guy, or any other man she had taken to her bed, this hadn’t been about release, or anger, or anything else slum sex represented. It was something much more… horrifying. There was no doubt lason Mink was a scary fucker, even back when she thought nothing could touch her, not even Jupiter herself. 

The slums had a way of breeding that mindset into you. That you were some untouchable god that walked among men. People feared and hated you, despised what you meant for them. They whispered how disgusting the people from the slums were, how much of a nuisance their existence represented, but deep down inside Riki was certain of one fact. Those primpy, rich bastards were envious of her kind. 

When you broke it down, the only people that really had to follow the law were actual citizens of Ceres. They were punished otherwise- parking tickets, arrests, jail time, death- these were the punishments that were promised to those who couldn’t keep themselves in line. It only applied to them, though. 

It’s not that those from the slums weren’t obligated to follow the law…

They just didn’t want to.

Slum rats didn’t fear death, they didn’t fear retribution if they happened to be caught stealing or murdering. They were only animals after all, and if they happened to get themselves caught, that was just the way of the wild. 

But as she sat before one of the top rulers of Amoi…

She couldn’t help but feel like a lowly peasant. 

It wasn’t until she heard a voice that wasn’t the one that had haunted her nightmares that she registered the other person in the room with them. 

“This is a mistake, lason. Not even you, the golden child of Jupiter, can get away with something like this” bright green eyes landed on her form, that perfect lip pulling up in a disgusted sneer, “it reeks of death.” 

This was a new player in the game, and already Riki wasn’t a fan. With narrowed eyes she sneered right back at the tall bastards. She may have been terrified but screw it. Fear was what they used to keep people like her from uprising. Fear is what the top children of Jupiter lived and breathed. They used it like a gun pressed to society’s temple, obey them or they would rain hell down upon you. 

Like they did to Riki’s people so long ago…

“Raoul, you know there is no such law that states I cannot bring a mongrel into my home.” Since he had walked into the room, lason’s pale eyes had never left the dark mongrel that remained seated on his bed. A sight that awoke something he couldn’t quite place. 

“That’s probably because no one but you has ever thought of doing so.” 

A small smile on a perfect face, “That aside, I called you here to check the mongrel’s health. Not to criticize my choices.” 

“Why not take it to a clinic?” Riki wanted to bolt the moment the huge honey-haired blonde began to make his way to her spot on the bed. She just now noticed the big medical bag he carried in one hand. 

“Why bother taking a mongrel to a clinic where I know they will do a poor job?”

“Even if it is the top ruler of Amoi that requests they do so?” 

“You forget, my friend, that the hatred of mongrels may even surpass my authority.” 

She had never been so unsure of herself. This Raoul was just as tall as lason, his face looked kinder, but that was thrown to the wind when those stunning green eyes looked down upon her. His lips returned to that sour snarl, his stare held such potent malice she couldn’t help but tremble slightly. 

“Does it bite?”

From the way he said it, it was clear the elite wasn’t afraid of her. At all. There was a deliberate threat disguised in that question, and she wasn’t about to put it to the test.

Unless of course he tried to do some freaky shit. 

Then she’d rip a hole in his damn throat. 

“Riki” 

She whipped her head over to lason, glaring heatedly at the elite. “What?”

“Raoul is going to be examining you. You will behave and listen to instruction.” Ice blue eyes narrowed with promise at what would happen should she retaliate. 

Riki mentally snarled, curling her hands into the silky sheets beneath her while her body coiled like a serpent. She wanted nothing more than to throw a fit, to break and smash- to kill. She wanted to kill lason.

She wanted to rip his fucking heart out of his chest- grind it to pulp and toss it at Jupiter’s feet. 

“I hate you.”

He chuckled at her, there was mirth in his voice as he replied, “so be it.” 

Raoul kneeled down in front of her and began to pull out various things from the bag. Riki didn’t know what any of the damn instruments were. They looked deadly though, some of them. Like fucking ancient torture tools or some shit. 

“What are you-”

“Lay back, mongrel.”

She growled, “Like bloody hell, what are you gonna do to-”

“Lay back.”

“Fuck you!”

Pain, crushing pain in her arm! Iason was there next to the bed, next to her, and his giant hand was crushing her arm in a terrifying vice. It was hot to the touch, burned with the pain and she wanted to scream but held onto it choosing instead to glare at the fucker. Her body was then dragged onto the bed so she was laying down and held there by that scorching grip. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes but didn’t fall. She wouldn’t let them.

“Let me go you stupid fuck!”

SLAP!

Explosive shock, then a slight ringing, the voices that sounded off around her were fuzzy and deciphering what they were saying would be near impossible. She didn’t even feel the slap until a few seconds after when the whole side of her face shrieked with agony. Holy fuck she had never been hit with such force before, and she had been decked in the head by black market thugs. 

She just laid there, feeling as large hands touched and prodded different areas of her body, poked her with cold objects that made her want to giggle. Her thoughts were rapid and bouncing places. What was going on?

Then she felt herself being lifted from the bed, and her clothes being peeled away from her body. 

Her eyes snapped open and she struck out with a fist in a random direction. It was caught and both her arms were held up to make way for her shirt that was being slid upwards over her head. Riki cried out in anger and flailed about, twisting and wiggling to get away from those tugging hands. Her pants then followed down her legs until she was practically naked. She roared and clawed at the air, snapping her teeth. 

“Wild animal!” Raoul’s voice registered in her ears.

Then a sharp poke in her thigh alerted her to the needle. It was most likely filled with a sedative. Riki grimaced, immediately stilling herself. The more one moved when hit with sedative the faster the drug worked itself around your system. 

“The fuck was that?”

“That, mongrel, will keep you still until I am done with my inspection.” 

She wasn’t prepared for her limbs to stop working completely. She rag-dolled onto the bed, aware of everything but unable to twitch a muscle. 

She was so fucked…

“Now, Riki,” lason’s voice above her, his person filling her world until he was all she saw. 

“I warned you to obey, but it appears you aren’t capable of such. So after this we must begin your training.” 

….


	7. The Meaning Of A Pet

….

There was a time, shortly after she had been released from Guardian that she had resented her existence. It had only been about a month but she had been close to starving, fingering the prominent ribs that lined her sides, her stomach spasming in pain. She laid in a dark alleyway trying to find the will to stand. The click of expensive shoes, the purr of hover cars and fancy motorbikes, the sweet smell of perfume, was such a tremendous clash from Ceres, her part of the world, as she had come to know it. Despite the fact that these… creatures were her ticket to salvation, to a full belly and roof over her head, despite this fact, she wanted to vomit at having to depend of these people for anything. She hated them. Loathed the freshly paved streets they scurried around on, the high buildings, and grand dwellings they lounged in. Not a care, not a worry in the world. Free to do whatever they pleased because they had the money to do it. 

And it was in this exact moment, that Riki had reached the bottom, and wanted to die. 

It was no different now, she thought, looking down the lavish ridden hallways. Filled with such pointless junk. Who needed all these paintings? All of the small statues, gold decor, sterling weapons, all of it was shit that existed to take up space. It screamed wealth, an obnoxious shout to anyone who traveled down these halls. 

What fucking nonsense. 

She was being led somewhere, the man behind her silent. He’d entered the scene not long after the second Blondie, Raoul, had left a few moments earlier. The damn scary bastard had given her some kind of drug to reverse the effects of the sedative. It had only taken seconds for it to work, and she found she could move about like she’d never been sedated in the first place. It was freaky. She’d heard about such things working in the Black Market, but had never seen them for herself before. Or rather, tested them herself.

The things money can buy. 

They suddenly reached the end of the hall, and a door that didn’t quite look like a door, opened revealing a rather small room, dark except for a single light that illuminated a very ominous-looking throne. Fucking shit...

The small man behind her cleared his throat, making her hair raise to attention. She had heard Iason call him Darrell. She guessed he was some kind of servant, perhaps a live-in maid or some such. Riki didn’t really know the specifics of how the top dogs of Amoi lived. No one did really. It was all hearsay, or just pure guesswork, and she didn’t think even the rich bitches the crawled the streets knew the whole truth. Only highly ranked officials got to meet the children of Jupiter, and even then Riki was certain they didn’t get to snoop around in any of the ruler’s personal dwellings. 

It was amazing actually- these fuckers ruled the entire left side of the universe, and not one person could tell you how they lived. No one really knew anything about how things were run behind the scenes. Sure, you could put two and two together about the basics, all worlds (successful ones anyway) seemed to be run in the same manner. However, the rulers themselves were so high up the fucking food chain no one could see what was happening at the grown-ups table. The only thing Midas or Ceres could do is beg for the table scraps. 

In fact, the only thing people knew about was the pets. The sex objects created and sold for more than every mongrel put together had ever seen in a lifetime. Those things weren’t really kept a secret though. Pets were a sign of power and wealth. Only the kiddies of the goddess herself ever seemed to have them in their possession, with the exception of the occasional super rich Midisain. No one really knew what happened with them either though. 

“You are to await Master Iason here, pet”

Riki turned and sneered, eyes blazing at the manservant still standing in the doorway. He didn’t flinch at her display though, only seemed to straighten and if Riki didn’t know any better, she could have sworn the arrogant fucker even had the balls to glare back. So, Darrell wasn’t going to be her new best friend. 

“I’m not waiting for that giant SOB, move fuckhead,” she spat. 

She didn’t like the way he carried himself, head held high and posture like a soldier. He acted as if he were better than her. This piece of shit, probably a slave to her fucking jailer, thought he was actually better than her. 

The mongrel went to take a step, and she saw the man’s hand move to grip some kind of black thing, a remote of some kind by the looks of it, before blinding pain rocketed through her core, her legs practically vanished underneath her and she met the ground hard. A scream couldn’t even make it’s way up, getting stuck in her throat, and the hot tears were immediate. She dug at her center, as if she could- by some miracle- after clawing her way into her bowels rip out the pain with her bare hands. It was only a fleeting thought that she couldn’t breathe. 

“Enough, Darrell.”

Just like that, it was gone. She took in a lungful, before a coughing fit nearly had her throwing up bile. Watery eyes glanced up to see quite the frightening sight. 

Iason Mink, stood towering over her form. Glaring down with such a wicked cold stare that she actually felt her body tremble as if icy wind had snuck under her clothes and stabbed at her skin. This fucker had been the center of her nightmares for a long ass time, and now here he was once again completely dominating the entire room. 

He had that way about him, could bend entire planets with that glare. She’d heard the stories, seeking out the information after that night she’d had the misfortune of meeting him, people who displeased this big guy in any way just up and vanished. No one ever questioned it either. No one ever went looking for you, knowing deep down they’d never find a trace.

And she was laying at his feet, only hours before having broken into a warehouse that probably, most definitely, belonged to him. 

Fuck.

“Listen, I-”

The pain was less intense this time, but that only meant she actually had the will to scream. Her body bucked around on the cool floor, trying in vain to somehow lessen the burning ripping through her nerves. It felt like it was coming from…

No way.

“A pet does not speak, unless spoken to. Nor does a pet try and attack the furniture. I would have thought-” A large, hot hand grasped at her locks and suddenly she was being dragged along the floor, to the large throne in the middle of the room. “That these things were common sense to someone in your situation, but apparently mutts lack common sense as well as basic manners.”

He let go, and she didn’t have the sense of mind to try and catch herself, regretting it as soon as her head thumped onto the ground and pain exploded in her forehead. She raised, more than a bit disoriented, seeing three Blondies now seated on that big-ass chair. She blinked, attempting to make a clear picture and failing. 

“Sit up,” the command was sharp.

Not wanting to die, she slowly tried to worm her way into a seated position. She kinda got with it, but took note that she was leaning heavily to one side. She must have made for a pathetic sight. Her main goal was to breathe, knowing if she didn’t remind herself that she would just pass out, and that was the last thing she wanted to do right then. 

She heard the slight tsking sound, “Sit up straight,” a slightly different tone on that last word, his voice deepening just enough to make it sound unnerving in the worst of ways. When she glanced up to meet those cold eyes, it had her spine clicking to please, her bones practically vibrating as they attempted to ease the intensity of that stare. Her insides were cold.

“Are you going to kill me?”

She remembered his warning a bit too late, and that pain was back. Her body simply gave out and the blackness didn’t register until she blinked her eyes open what must have only been moments later. 

He was just staring at her, an almost bored look on that regal face. God, this Blondie was beautiful. So, so unrealistically perfect in every way imaginable. Too bad he was such a huge asshole. 

“I will not,” that voice, back to the soft timbre she was frighteningly familiar with. 

It took her a few second to register he was actually answering her question. She wasn’t stupid enough this time to continue talking though. Instead she waited, trying to get back into the position he’d wanted her in. But after a few minutes of silence, she slumped the tiniest bit. He wasn’t going to kill her. 

But then… what was he going to do?

Memories, thoughts of what had happened that night in Eos so long ago, came pounding on the door of her mind. She had tried so hard to keep them at bay, to forget and move on. 

It started out a slow, burning torture. She was almost able to push it aside and forget it ever happened. The way he looked at her, the buzz her body made as he stroked her, pet her, made her cum. 

That was the real kicker. He had been able to do something she herself couldn’t do when she was with Guy half the time. She had cum harder for him than she ever had with her pairing partner, and she wasn’t entirely sure how that made her feel. She didn’t like him, maybe even loathed him, and most definitely feared him, and yet she lost track the number of times she woke up sweaty and yearning, her thighs soaked and muscles trembling. The next morning was always the worst though, filled with self-hatred and angry bouts of throwing random shit around and kicking things. Conflicted didn’t even touch the surface. 

Guy… He was a sweet thing. He always made sure she was comfortable, never pushed for sex if she wasn’t in the mood. She was always in control and always called the shots. The guys would jest- Guy, you’re so fucking whipped man- and then they would laugh, but her pairing partner would just smile, his soft green eyes landing on her with such an intense love it ached. He was a pathetic man, she knew, from the many nights she would watch the tears after she would return to the apartment they shared with bruises and bloody clothes. 

Why? 

How could you do this?! 

He was a sensitive baby, had been from the first day she’d met him. She had been 13, and Guy was only a year older. She had been released from Guardian not four weeks prior, and he’d found her lying in an ally, close to starvation. He’d picked her up, brought her back to Ceres from the streets of Midas and gave her some food. It was that soft nature she thought she wanted. And from that day forward they’d become inseparable. 

Until that one fateful day…

“So pathetic” 

Yes, she knew that god dammit. She knew from the very second his fingers had made contact with her skin, too dirty, too dark, trembling with a yearning she’d never known before this being. His porcelain white gloves looked so wrong against the backdrop of her slum damaged flesh, and yet she wanted more.

It was so cruel, the things he did to her. 

She looked up to those eyes, eyes she’d seen a million times when she slept, and she knew whatever he had planned…

She might not survive it.

But fuck if she wasn’t going to try. 

….


End file.
